Currently, with technological advantages, many types of display apparatus have been widely applied in flat panel displays (FPDs), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or electro luminescence (EL) displays.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a partially cross-sectional view showing a conventional display apparatus. Taking an EL display 900 for example, the EL display 900 includes a substrate 901, an insulating layer 902, an anode 903, a hole transportation layer 904, an emissive layer 905, an electron transportation layer 906 and a cathode 907. The insulating layer 902, the anode 903, the hole transportation layer 904, the emissive layer 905, the electron transportation layer 906 and the cathode 907 are stacked on the substrate 901 in sequence. The whole surface of the insulating layer 902 is formed as an uneven structure, and thus the layers 903-907 stacked thereon can also have uneven structures. Therefore, the EL display 900 can use the uneven structure to raise the surface area of the emissive layer 905, thereby raising the emitting brightness of the EL display 900.
However, the uneven structure of the above-mentioned display 900 may affect the display contrast thereof, resulting in reduced display quality.